1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid dispenser device, and more particularly to such a device including a pump.
2. Description of Related Art
Fluid dispenser devices are well known in the state of the art. They are used in particular for dispensing fluids, e.g. liquids, pastes, gases, or powders, from a reservoir by means of a dispenser member such as a pump or a valve. The dispenser member is generally fastened onto the reservoir by means of a fastener element, e.g. a snap-fastener ring or the like. In order to ensure that the fastening is leaktight, a neck gasket is generally disposed between the top edge of the neck of the reservoir and the fastener element, the neck gasket generally being made of elastomer material in order to provide sealing. In order to provide good sealing, the gasket should be compressed neither too much, nor too little, and in particular in the context of a snap-fastenable ring, sealing problems can occur, e.g. because of manufacturing tolerances, i.e. dimensional and/or geometrical variations in the various component parts of the device, and in particular in the neck of the reservoir. In addition, the use of a snap-fastenable ring and of a conventional neck gasket does not enable the device to be adapted to different configurations or topographies of the reservoir neck, and consequently would require a specific device to be made for each type of reservoir neck.